Siren: Domination
by Bonesaw577
Summary: The monster...was my neighbour, for fourteen years we've shared stories, shared drinks, shared laughs. Now it's come to this.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1 Part 1

Siren: Domination

Disclaimer: I don't own Siren. I like the game and I'm writing a story about it, that's all. Enjoy!

AN: I actually tried making this whole section Chapter 1, but then I noticed I'd probably be making it too long so I took the first half of the chapter and made it my introduction. Read! Enjoy! Review!

Introduction

You could still feel the air, thick and moist as we headed out into the forest toward the eerie light. I had seen it from my window when my girlfriend was over that night. The water from the last rain was still clinging heavily to the leaves as we trotted through the masses of dead leaves, moss and wet earth.

We could hear them now, in the back yard. We had a relatively thick bush behind our house; it looked pretty nice in the summer. Now, it just looked dark and endless, like a never ending hole in the earth travelling deeper and deeper. My girlfriend kept questioning why we had even come out to investigate in the first place. Now that was all I could think of...why?

"Like I told you before Avery, it's probably nothing!" I started, trying to keep quiet as we peered at the congregation gathering in my back yard.

"No Matthew! It is something! They're trespassing on your property, doing a whole bunch of creepy stuff..." started Avery, my relatively anxious girlfriend.

"That's why I brought the camera." I said, holding it up for her to see. "If something weird starts happening, I'll tape it and show it to the police or something! Everything will be fine Avery."

Why did I have this 'all of a sudden' feeling of wretchedness? What was I getting us into? "I sure hope you're right Matt." I was trying to think of something to calm her down. Something. Anything! "In fact, think of it as an adventure," I said, probably sounding stupid. "Kind of exciting, right?" Avery gave her little smile that she does when she's nervous. "A little. I guess it is a little 'adventurous'."

As she was smiling at me, I kept looking at her, thinking I must have at least calmed her down. That was when the worst happened. While she was smiling, we immediately heard screams. It sounded like a couple of girls screaming. We both turned to try and make out the cause of the bloodcurdling scream. We watched, completely horrified, as two men brought out two girls, each gagged and screaming horrendously as they were lead over to this...ceremony.

We watched as another man brought forth a sword, one of Japanese origin, and jabbed it at one of the girls. She bent over and was immediately wrenched upwards in the air as the sword went through her sternum and out her back. Avery and I watched terrified as sweat was beading down my forehead and back and tears swelled in both our eyes. Then, the most outrageous thing happened! Another man, not part of the ceremony as he was not cloaked in all of that crimson red, came out of the bush and took the other girl away with him. It took no less than five seconds. He was there, took her and went back into the swelling darkness, with a couple of the ceremony people following behind.

"Jesus! That guy got her! He's running away!" I informed Avery, even though she was paying as much attention as I was at that time. "What about that other girl?" she questions. I have to tell her she's dead. But...it's so hard. Dead. That's how I felt as well. "She's...she's dead." I struggle with the words, trying to form them right, trying to say them right, to no avail. I sound like a little kid again, death was never easy for me.

"We have to call the police!" Those words of hers snapped me out of my daydream as I immediately sprang up and knocked her back down into the bush. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "We don't want them to see-" I start, until I see the ceremony people looking in our direction. "Shit! They've seen us!" I exclaim, jumping back into my observing position. "What are we going to do?" asks Avery. For a guy with all the answers, this time I don't have a clue what we are going to do!

I watch as the ceremony people start to douse their torches. "Shit, they're putting out the torches."

"What?"

"They're putting out the torches! Pretty soon, it'll be pitch bl-!"

I was cut off by the immense darkness that now surrounded me. Absolutely nothing was visible as all of the torches were out and no light would penetrate all of this darkness. Only my own heartbeat, Avery's heartbeat, breathing and the steady footsteps of the ceremony people were heard.

"I'm scared..." is all I hear Avery say.

"I know, we'll get through this. I promise...I'm going to get us out of this."

"How?"

"Here! The camera! I'll lead us out of here with the night vision...ok. Hold on." I try to sound comforting for her as the camera starts up, casting an eerie glow on both of us as we sit in the wet weeds of the forest, trying to be as small as possible, feeling the sticks on my back and legs. As the camera starts, I go into the night vision setting and it comes on.

As soon as it does, I let out a silent scream of sheer terror as I see the murderer in the night vision standing not five feet away from us. My breathing increases, my heartbeat is the loudest thing I can hear and I start to die inside as he moves ever so close...slowly...oh, so slowly.

"Oh shit..." I whisper.

"What?" Avery says.

"Don't move, baby...don't make a sound."

He moves so close that if he were to move a little closer, I'd practically be breathing on his leg. I'm ready for death as he raises his sword, he knows we're here. He knew all this time. I am ready for that metal to come crashing down on my head and then that bright light appears to take me away.

In the next chapter: As I put my hand in front of my eyes, I could finally make out what was going on. What were they doing here?


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1 Part 2

Siren: Domination

Disclaimer: I do not own Siren.

Matthew Wright / September 2nd / 23:33:33

Wait, that light wasn't my death at hand, I could actually see it. As I put my hand in front of my eyes, I could finally make out what was going on. What were they doing here? I could see those red and blue flashing strobes and those bright halogens as a cop car rolled up the driveway. I was so relieved, I looked back expecting to see our assailant, but he had already gone. The police sirens were all I could hear, their sound was the sweetest I had ever heard.

"Did you call the police?" I asked Avery. "No...but maybe one of the neighbours did. Maybe they heard the screams," was her reply. I quickly ran toward the officer, not waiting a single instant to get help for that girl.

Avery ran beside me waving her arms in front of the car in the midst of those bright lights still fixed on us.

"Officer! Officer!" I yelled.

"Hey! Please help us!"

I watched the officer get out of the car, but it was too dark to see his face and he didn't say anything, he just kept staring at us. "Please help! They're back there, they killed a girl! One got away with some guy leading her. They went that way, just call backup or something! They're dangerous, they almost got us..." I'm out of breath by now but he just keeps staring at us, I can't see his face and all I can hear is his heavy breathing. Finally, he pulls out his radio and I can only hope he's making the call.

"Matthew, I have a bad feeling about this. Let's just get out of here, please! Let's go!" Avery pleaded. "No, we should wait for help," I said, thinking it was the best solution. That was when I heard his voice, low and demonic sounding, and his heavy breathing interrupted his voice at points.

"I have the two suspects here."

"What?" I cried.

"Permission to proceed?" ... "10-4. Shoot to kill," he said, sending chills through my spine and making that horrible drum beat return to my chest. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The next thing I heard was the screams of my girlfriend as I watched the officer's hand, cold and blood stained grab me by the throat and raise me above the ground. How could this be? He was a skinny guy, he couldn't possibly lift me that far off the ground, with only one hand!

The hand was clasped firmly over my throat as I struggled to breathe, trying to get precious air so as not to pass out. Trying to form the words in my mouth, I barely get out a "Run! Go!" to Avery, as I watched her, blurry eyed, running into the house.

"You have the right to remain silent!" the officer growls. I try kicking my legs and throwing punches at the officer while gripping his cold, gray, bloody hand and I finally kick him square in the face, knocking him over and releasing me. He drops me into the dirt and he tumbles over until he regains his balance, fast. I pick up his flashlight, pointing it at his face, looking at those pitch black eyes with blood running down his cheeks and out his mouth.

I run out into the street where I see many people running out of their houses, being attacked by...monsters! A housewife being knifed by her little boy, a sister beating her brother's head in, others in a huge struggle on the street, humans beating on monsters, monsters beating on humans.

The stench of death is thick as I turn around to see the police officer playing riot control, shooting innocent people. The thunder and lightning start to roll in thick and start to momentarily block all of that horrible noise. "Please return to your homes. There is nothing to see here!" I hear the officer say. He finally spots me. "Stop that boy! Assault on an officer!" he shouts, chasing me down a pitch black forest path.

The flashlight is just casting those eerie shadows as I hear the fire of his gun as I run down the path for what seems like hours. Where am I going, what am I doing? I finally run into the town's playground and I hide there.

This muffled vision intrudes into my head, I can hear it, see it, feel it. I see trees, a gun, a playground? This playground? Static is making my ears vibrate as well as his own muffled screams and psychotic laughter, as I see what appear to be my pursuer and his point of view. But how? This isn't possible. I watch him through his eyes as he searches the bushes and surrounding areas for me. Finally, the vision ends and I decide to scale the small hill and hide on the other side. I grab the only weapon I see, the shovel by the sandbox.

As I get up, the vision reappears. I see myself, but I'm not facing in that direction. The vision glows red and I hear a steady heartbeat as I see the point of view getting closer and closer. I immediately duck when the butt of the officer's gun just narrowly misses my head.

I swing the shovel like a mad man, hitting his gun as soon as it fires, sending the officer, his gun, myself and the shovel down to the ground. I feel the officer grab my foot as he tries to drag me down the hill. I search for a weapon, something, anything! I see his gun not five feet away. I claw the grass for that smooth handle of the gun, but all I get is a handful of wet greenery. His hand slips, I lunge for the gun, I grab it, aim and fire. Headshot.

I watch the back of his skull blow out the back of his head and the mass of his body roll down the hill. I shut down, I'm exhausted. The stress is too much, I can't move, the gun slowly rolls down the hill out of my limp hand.

Rumbling.

Am I dreaming?

No, it feels like an earthquake.

It wakes me up, I'm on my feet, everything is shaking violently. I can hardly keep my footing and then I can feel my head start shake. My mind starts bending as I start to feel the visions of everyone enter my head and then it happens.

That horrible blaring sound. It's so loud I have to cover my ears but I can hardly concentrate on that when my mind is literally flipping inside out. It sounds like an animal howl. But what kind of animal makes that loud of a noise. I look down the hill to see the officer climbing to his feet. Impossible! He retrieves his gun and he walks to the base of the hill. He points and shoots.

I feel the bullet rip through my shirt, my chest and through my heart. The blood rushes out through the horrible wound as I watch my life slowly rush out on to the ground. I go limp and I feel myself falling, and falling, and falling, and falling...

In the next chapter: He is holding his ears and trying to stay on his feet from the massive earthquake, and then he turns around to face whoever is pointing the gun at him. Who is this person? It looks like...Matt?

"MATTHEW!"

Crack!


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 1 Part 3

Siren: Domination

Disclaimer: I do not own Siren.

Avery McGraw/ September 2nd / 23:33:33

"Run! Go!"

That was the last thing I heard from Matthew as I ran into the house. I quickly ripped open the door and locked it behind me. What was going to happen to Matthew? He was outside with that...thing trying to kill him and I was inside crying and scared by the back door.

I couldn't move, I wanted to go back out there and save him! Why can't I move? Move damn it! Go save him! I'm crying too hard, I can't stop the tears from flowing.

My head hurts. Why can't I get the sound of static out of my head? Suddenly, I see a...phone? A hand reaches for it and dials three numbers: 9-1-1. I hear another voice on the other end, a low voice. "9-1-1 emergency," says the low voice. "Yes! There's some little shit in front of this house, he's running around and trying to hide from one of your officers. Now I can help this officer catch him but I don't think he'll hear me from here," says an unidentified person. "Just tell me what is happening and I'll patch you through to the officer's radio," says the officer on the other line.

What the hell is this? Why am I hearing and seeing this? The vision ends and I can hear something upstairs. Some minor rustling and someone talking. Could it be?

I decide to slowly make my way upstairs, walking cautiously so as not to make the stairs creak. Who could be up there? This is Matthew's house! His parents are out of town and his brother is in Japan! Could it be another officer like the one from outside?

I slowly peek over the ledge by the stairs and...nobody. I can't hear anything, I can't see anything. Finally, I can hear screaming from outside. Is it Matthew? No. It's a woman. I rush to the front window to see a little boy, only seven or eight years slicing at his mother with a knife. It was a horrible sight, other people too, running down the street, being torn from loved ones, beaten, stabbed, shot.

Crash!

I duck behind a chair in the living room just in time as I see a teenage girl, not much older than me, walk out of the hallway with a phone in her hand. She starts to walk over to the window, muttering into the phone in her hand. That vision...must have come from her! I have to slowly crawl my way around the chair as she walks to the window and stops there, gazing out.

I listen to her voice, slowly growing hoarser and her eyes growing darker and darker, and blood starts to slowly trickle down her cheeks. I watch and listen in horror as she turns into one of those monsters and starts talking on the phone about Matthew! She's telling the officer where he's hiding! I must do something to stop this, before Matthew ends up hurt or dead.

I slowly edge away from the soft fabric of the chair and start to crawl quietly across the cold wooden floor of the kitchen. The soft creaking it makes under my stomach makes my nerves cringe every time I hear it. As I reach the kitchen, I look for anything that I can use to take down this thing. I look up at the counter to spot the wooden holster of kitchen knives.

I slowly get to my feet and start rifling through the various knives until I find the biggest kitchen knife there. I pull it out and then I hear a crash. Small pieces of glass little the floor at my feet as my brain tries to figure out what just happened. I look to the window but there is no one there, the phone is on the floor, beeping.

I start to get scared; I can hear my heartbeat in my chest as I start to slowly look around the living room for the monster. There's no sign of it though, where could it have gone? I get to the hallway until I hear a creak behind me. I slowly turn around to see those big black, bloody eyes looking right at me, her head wrenching upwards to give off a loud wail, almost as loud as the thunder and lightning now starting to come in.

I use the knife but the monster is already on top of me, but I use my legs to kick her off of me and she slides across the wooden floor. The monster gets right back up and starts coming after me again, but I regain my balance and draw back the knife. I am ready to slash until the monster catches my wrist and tries to push the knife back on me. I can see the edge of the blade as it is slowly digging into my arm, sending a thin trickle of blood into my shirt and on to the floor. I start to regain some strength; I take the edge out of my arm and turn it around, grabbing the monster's head and pulling it toward the blade. The knife goes into the monster's mouth and out the back of her head as she flops down on the floor, all of that crimson meeting the brown wood.

I immediately push the limp body off of me and I stagger toward the stairs, about to throw up as I turn around to see what I did. I immediately run out the door, running down the street which is now completely quiet and filled with the stench of death, as numerous bodies litter the street.

I gasp in sheer shock and terror as I see people, young and old, dead and dying on the concrete. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? All of a sudden, I feel rumbling, so violent that I fall over on to a body that has been brutally stabbed. Then there's this horrible sound. So loud and painful to my mind and ears that I start to scream, although it does no good as this...siren is much louder.

Another vision surfaces in my head, trees, and red, the vision is blurry, but I can make out a gun. It's being picked up at first, and then it is pointed at someone. Who is it pointed at though, he is holding his ears and trying to stay on his feet from the massive earthquake, and then he turns around to face whoever is pointing the gun at him. Who is this person? It looks like...Matt?

"MATTHEW!"

Crack!

I can hear the gunshot in the distance as the earthquake stops, the siren continues and I bolt it down a dark pathway. I finally reach the place where the vision took place, the park. I bring out my cell phone and try and call Matthew. I hardly get a signal so I stand on top of the hill hoping to get one, pleading through tears for a signal. I dial his number and press talk.

Ring, ring, ring, ring...

That's his ringtone! I try and find out where it's coming from, until I look down the opposite side of the hill...to find Matthew laying there, motionless.

I break down and collapse on to the grass of the hill sobbing as I debate in my mind whether or not I should go down there. I will, I will go down there and see if he's alive. But I can't move, I can only cry. Please...let me see if he's alive...

Please...

I am just ready to go down there until I feel a hand clasp around my mouth and I feel those hands drag me away...and then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 2

Siren: Domination

Disclaimer: I do not own Siren.

Allen Forrest / September 3rd / 01:18:02

"Shut up! You better shut up or they're going to hear us!"

I felt her teeth sink into my hand as I put it over her mouth in an attempt to make her shut the hell up! I tried to conceal my cry of pain, with no such luck. But I needed to talk some sense into her; she was one of the lucky few who did not end up like the rest of them.

"Girl, shut up. I'm not going to hurt you alright? But if you scream or try and call out in any way, I'll snap your neck so quick...*Sigh* Get me?" She reluctantly shook her head and I released my grip on her. I hurried her to the nearest patch of forest where we could hide out. I didn't want that cop to come racing back up the hill after what I had just seen him do to that poor kid.

"Alright, what's your name?" Silence. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Avery..."

"Avery, huh? That's a nice name. Are you with anybody?" She started to cry again, she put her arms around me in a huge hug. She was really cute and I could feel her warmth, even though I knew she was cold inside. "Who was it that got shot? I saw him...through someone's eyes..."

"He was my boyfriend...I loved him. So, why did he have to die? Why would that policeman do such a thing?" she screamed. "Alright, alright, keep your voice down!" I whispered harshly, looking out into the clearing to see if anymore of those things were out there. "Sorry...what's your name?" she whispered silently. "Allen. I'm on sort of a health kick and decided to go for a jog, when I met up with one of my friends from down the street...his face was...dead. He was dead, but...he was also alive. I can't explain it, all of the dead are rising up, and they're like zombies! We need to get the hell out of here!"

I grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the bush, running to the street. What's that I hear? Is that static? Then there's a vision, is this like the vision from before? The vision turns red; it's not from a friendly vantage point. I can see two people, I can hear Avery asking me what's wrong, I clutch my head, I become disoriented. I can see...myself!

The vision becomes obstructed by...a rifle! "No!" I screamed as I pushed Avery into the ditch, landing with a thud as I took a bullet to my left arm. I feel the bullet inside, the pain and the warmth of my own blood through my jogging suit. I fall into the ditch beside Avery as the first few drops of rain start to pelt down on the pavement. The drops are red and start to fill the ditch quickly as a down-pour starts. That thing stumbles into the light of the street lamps; he has a bullet hole in his forehead, probably from that crazy cop. He's laughing, at what though? What is he feeling? What does he want?

I start to tear my sleeve to wrap up my wound, but realize that there is no pain anymore. The red water...it healed my wound? How? All that was left of the wound was an 'O' shaped scar. Avery started to cry again but this was no time for emotions, I had to get her to do something.

"Avery, you see that driveway over there? I need you to run to that driveway and back several times, really, really fast alright? So I can get up there and get him before he comes down here and kills both of us."

"You want me to be bait?" screamed Avery. "No-but...yea...but-we need to get this guy! If we get him, then we're out of here!" After much debating, she finally agreed, with a whispering voice and a shaky nod of the head. She prepared herself on the edge of the ditch and then bolted it. Through my watering eyes, the red vision returned, with the rifle following Avery. Luckily, that monster wasn't much of a shot; otherwise the poor girl would have been killed. I started to sneak around to the back of the monster. It was increasingly difficult to keep moving when the rain is coming down in buckets, the gunshots get louder and every move you make cannot be seen when looking through the eyes of another. I just wanted to get this guy out the way and get some place safe!

The gunshots are so loud; I can barely hear myself think. I must be behind him now, but I can't get rid of the vision. I'm going to go for it; I lunge forward and I grab on to his shirt. I can feel it, torn and ragged and now I can see myself, hair matted with dirt and the red blood-like rain, torn clothes and dark eyes. I grab him by the neck as he tries to force me off of him so he can grab his rifle. I start using my right foot to search for the gun on the ground, but he finally looks at it and now I know where it is. I push the monstrosity with all my might and grab the rifle.

It only takes me moments to find the trigger, and taking one last look through the creature's eyes, I see the flash and then darkness. The vision ends, I fall to my knees and throw up. The monster...was my neighbour, for fourteen years we've shared stories, shared drinks, shared laughs. Now it's come to this. Avery runs over to me, sobbing and laying in the dirt. She pulls me to my feet and gives me a hug. I hug her back, she's still so young, she shouldn't be going through this.

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay..." she whispers.


End file.
